Specimen preparation for pathological analysis for detection of diseases such as cancer often affect specimen characteristics. Therefore, reliable procedures are needed in order to produce quality specimens, especially for analysis by automated devices. During preparation, unwanted contaminants must be removed in the specimen, while maintaining specimen characteristics, such as, for example, morphological details of biological cells.